A Day To Forget Or Remember
by Kait
Summary: Lilly has a bad day...but to LS fans, it's a pretty darn good one! STORY FINISHED!
1. chapter 1

A Day to Forget (or Remember?!) 1/2  
Author: Kait  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Cold Case and these characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer.   
Summary: Lilly has a bad day, but to LS fans...it's a pretty darn good one ;)

The bad day started in the most classic way. Lilly opened her eyes and suddenly had the most unnatural feeling. She'd woken up on her own, and it was light out...something was wrong. Lilly rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and rolled over to look at her bedside clock. Eight-ten! Her eyes widened. How could this have happened!? She had twenty minutes to get to work! Lilly began punching at the buttons on her alarm clock, and realized that the clock was set for 7:15PM. She groaned.

Lilly jumped out of bed and got ready as fast as she could. She didn't bother to shower, she just got dressed, put her hair up a clip, threw her makeup in her briefcase and headed for the door. She tripped over Olivia on her way, and that reminded her she had to feed the cats. Lilly set down her bag and went to the kitchen. She dumped a whole can of cat food in a large cereal bowl and set it on the floor.

Be good, you two. Lilly murmured as she went out the door. Both cats were already greedily eating the cat food as she left.

CCCCC

Hey...sorry I'm late. Lilly said, going over to her locker. She stuffed her purse inside and then shrugged off her coat, hanging it up.

What happened? Scotty called over to her.

Set my alarm for PM instead of AM. Lilly said sourly, closing her locker.

There was a chuckle from Scotty. Been there, done that.

Lilly went over to she and her partner's desks. So what's up? she asked him.

Not much...you didn't miss anything. Scotty said. I was just doing some paperwork. Boss says he might have something for us, but not yet.

Lilly nodded, and Scotty went on. But hey...you gotta see something else. You're gonna like this, Lil...Vera got some rats for his kid. Scotty said.

Lilly said curiously, setting her briefcase down on her desk.

Yeah...pet rats. Come and see. Scotty said. He got up from his desk and motioned for Lilly to come with him.

Hey Vera, where are those rats? Scotty asked their co-worker. You gotta show em to Lil.They're in the lunch room. Vera said. I'll show you, Lilly. You'll like them.Rats, huh. Lilly said again. This I gotta see...Yeah...pet rats. They're tame. Make good pets! Vera said. He lead the other two detectives to the staff room.

Stillman was there, pouring himself a cup of coffee. You still playing show-and-tell with the vermin, Vera? he asked.

Lilly wants to see them! Vera said.

She's an animal lover...she'll like Scotty said.

So they're for your son? Lilly asked Vera.

Yeah...for his birthday. His other rat died awhile back...he still misses the thing. We thought we'd get him another...and I got two, so they'd be buddies! Vera said, sounding pleased with himself. The wife's got the cage all set up at home...I was just supposed to pick up the little critters. I got cute ones, don't you think? Vera opened the top of the cardboard box to show Lilly.

Lilly breathed. They're adorable! So tiny! One rat was black and white and the other beige and white. They both had pink feet and little pointy noses. But...don't you think they'll chew out of the box? Lilly asked worriedly, peering at the two little creatures huddled in the corner.

Nah...why would they? It's a nice big box, and they got food in there... Vera shrugged. Anyway, I'm leaving early today. They won't be in there that long.I guess. Lilly said doubtfully. Can I hold one? she asked.

Vera said, handing her the box.

Lilly set it down on the couch and reached in, picking up one tiny rat. She cupped the baby rat in her hands and smiled as it peered through her fingers, its little nose twitching. It's so cute! she said. He, or she? Vera said. I asked for boys...the wife didn't want to run the risk of babies.

Stillman shrugged, coffee cup in hand. You could always give em to Lil! he suggested as he walked out the door.

Her cats'd eat Scotty said. What do you think, Lil?

Lilly had the other rat out of the box now. Yeah, they probably would, but...they're so cute! Lilly said, letting the rat cling to her hand and crawl around it.

Scotty watched his partner play with the little rat, and he couldn't help smiling at her. God, what was she doing in Homicide? She should've been a vet or something.

Lilly held the complacent rat in her palm, and she was stroking it's tiny head with her finger. They're adorable, but...I guess we should get to work. Lilly said reluctantly. She carefully set the rat back in the box. Thanks, Vera.No problem! Vera said. I'm here til two or so...you can come back and see them anytime.I might. Lilly said. Scotty was smiling at her, and he lead the way out the staff room.

So what'd you think? Scotty asked her.

Lilly shook her head. They were so cute, Scotty... she said. So tiny and cute...So, you want a rat now? Scotty asked her teasingly.

Lilly admitted. But the feeling will pass. I'm glad I saw them, though.I knew you'd like them. Scotty said.

The two detectives got to work.

CCCCC

Lilly and Scotty spent about forty-five minutes at their desks doing paperwork, and Lilly found that she was yawning.

You may have slept in, but it looks like you could've used some more sleep. Scotty observed.

Lilly nodded, her hand over her mouth. I know, I don't know what's wrong... I should go grab a coffee she said.

Make that two. Scotty said, picking up his cup as well. They both got up and headed for the staff room.

I bet you just wanna play with the rats some more. Scotty teased her.

Lilly smiled. I'll take a look at them. she allowed.

The two entered the staff room, and Lilly went to the cupboard to grab a ceramic mug. Scotty poured the coffee for both of them, and Lilly was just stirring in a packet of sugar when Scotty spoke.

her partner said, pointing.

Lilly turned around in time to see the black and white rat scurry behind a chair. Uh, oh. she said. I knew they'd get out of that box! She shook her head and went to kneel at one side of the chair by the wall. Okay, get on the other side and scare it my way. she suggested.

Yeah, okay. Scotty said, going around to the other side of the chair. He pushed it back from wall a little then reached in, shooing the rat towards Lilly. Lilly cupped the rat in her hands. I got it! she exclaimed. Get me the box!

Scotty grabbed the box, and Lilly deposited the creature inside. Just call us the rat squad! Scotty said proudly.

We still got one more. Lilly said. And we need a new box!I'll grab one. Scotty said, giving Lilly the current box. He left the room and Lilly waited, keeping her hand over the chewed-out corner. Her eyes scanned the room for the second rat, but she didn't see anything.

A minute later Scotty returned holding a box like the ones they stored their case files in. They'll probably chew outta this, too, but it'll do for now. he said.

Lilly agreed, placing the caught rat in the new box. Hey Scotty...I don't see the other rat. What if it got out of the room? she asked worriedly. It could probably get under the door...we'd never find it then...Don't think about that yet, Lil...let's just look for it here first. Scotty said.

The two detectives got down on their hands and knees and began crawling around looking for the rat. Lilly peeked under the couch and gasped. she said.

Scotty looked under the couch beside her. The beige rat was under the couch against the wall. Well, we found it. Only thing is...how do we get it out? he mused.

Oh, god...the fridge is beside the couch! Lilly said, sounding distressed. We can't let it get behind there!Yeah, there's no way we'd get it out, then. Scotty said grimly. He and Lilly looked at each other from their position on the floor. All right. Scotty said after a second. We can stick something between the couch and the fridge and block it. he said decidedly.

Good idea! Lilly said, relieved. She was having horrible thoughts about what could happen to the rat behind the fridge.

Scotty got up and took the lid from the new rat box. He carefully slid it in between the couch and the fridge, and Lilly sighed in relief. Okay, now we just gotta get the couch out a bit. Scotty said. He and Lilly went to the other end of the couch, and Scotty pulled it back from the wall a little. Weighs about five hundred pounds. he muttered, giving it another yank. Lilly dropped to her knees below him and wiggled in behind the couch.

I can't pull it any further, it's blocked by the fridge! Scotty said.

Okay, it should be okay... Lilly said, moving in a little further. She was in as far as her torso, and she could see the rat cowering by the cardboard Scotty had created. She used her feet to push herself in further. She was still about a foot away from touching the rat, though... Lilly dug her toes into the carpet and pushed again. At this motion her pants tugged downward, and Lilly just knew that Scotty was getting a bird's eye view of...oh, no, she'd worn a thong, today, hadn't she? Oh, god... Lilly gritted her teeth and wriggled a little further, trying to reach the rat's tail. White, she thought. She stretched a further. Satin. She mentally cringed. One last stretch and she grasped the rat's tail. Lilly then crawled back out from behind the couch as fast as possible.

By Scotty's red face Lilly knew he'd gotten an eyeful. she said, getting up on her feet and placing the squirming rat in the new box. Lilly brushed off her hands, trying to pretend nothing had happened. She went over and retrieved the cardboard lid, setting it on top of the box. She then went and helped Scotty push the couch back in. she said again, trying to sound satisfied with the task.

But this pretending-nothing-happened-was not working. Scotty still was mute, his face red, and he was avoiding eye contact with her. Lilly decided she had to say something to regain her dignity. They go better with these kind of pants, okay! Lilly said, throwing up her hands.

Uh...yeah, I mean...it's all good. Scotty said rather fecklessly.

Just as Scotty was wondering how that comment was being taken (honestly, he'd just been embarrassed and wanted to say something nonchalant), Stillman came through the office door.

I've been looking for you two! Listen, that lead I had checked out. I need you to go to this address and try to talk to the building manager... Apparently he's been there for fifteen years, he should remember our guy. If Stillman noticed anything unusual about his detectives' demeanor or their flushed faces, he didn't say anything.

Yeah, sure, Boss. Lilly said, taking the paper Stillman held out. We'll go in just a minute...here Scotty, give me the box.Problems the vermin? Stillman asked, frowning.

Lilly said.

Scotty said, his face still not quite back to it's normal color. We had to...catch them. he added lamely.

Only then did Stillman stop and appraise his young officer. Chasing rats get you outta breath, Scotty? he asked, sounding somewhat disapproving. Maybe you oughta hit the gym a little harder! Stillman thumped Scotty on the back and headed out the door. And you better put those rats away, Lil. he called over his shoulder.

Lilly and Scotty just stood there, both completely mortified at this point.

CCCCC

Lilly found an empty drawer in the bottom of a filing cabinet to put the box with the rats in, and she left a note for Vera on his desk. She couldn't help thinking to herself about what Scotty had just said... What did her partner mean by it was all good? He'd like her in any kind of panties?! No, Scotty wouldn't say something crude like that...she was reading too much into it. So why did she think that? Was it what she wanted to think?! Lilly tried to shake this off. She had work to do.

CCCCC

Lilly and Scotty made the trip to the address Stillman gave them, but they didn't have any luck. The building manager's name was on the tenant list, but he wasn't home.

Scotty buzzed one last time. We could come back. he suggested. How does an early lunch sound? Lilly nodded, just remembering then she hadn't eaten breakfast, with being late and all. She was hungry, she realized.

What do you want? Scotty asked her.

Lilly shrugged. she said.

I could go for a burger. Scotty said. Something like that good with you? Lilly agreed.

The two headed back to the car.

CCCCC

Lilly and Scotty went to a nearby diner for lunch. They both ordered burgers with fries; Lilly's being vegetarian, of course. Sitting there waiting with Scotty, Lilly was getting so hungry she felt light-headed, and she was tempted to start eating ketchup from the bottle, drinking the little creamers...anything. I'm starving... she mumbled to Scotty.

Shouldn't be long, Lil. Scotty reassured her.

Indeed, their meals came within a few minutes. Lilly immediately picked up her burger and took a bite. A horrified look crossed her face and she grabbed a napkin, spitting into it. Oh god! she gasped. This is meat! She spit again and wiped her tongue, trying to get every bit of the food out of her mouth. Maybe you've got mine. she said.

Scotty frowned, and examined his own burger. Nope...this is meat, too. he said. He beckoned to a waitress to come over.

Lilly was still wiping out her mouth, and she pointed to her plate. I ordered a veggie burger. she said, sounding rather mournful.

Oh! Sorry about that. the waitress said, picking up Lilly's plate. I'll bring you a veggie.

Lilly slumped over and rested her head in her hands. When she looked up she noticed Scotty hadn't touched his food yet, either. She frowned. Don't wait for me, Scotty...your food will get cold.

Scotty took this as permission, and he picked up his burger. Well, at least have some of my fries. he said.

I don't want to take your food. Lilly said, face still in her hand. Those fries did smell good, though...

You're not taking them... See, when your new meal comes, I'll have some of your fries. Scotty pointed out. He pushed his plate to the center of the table.

Lilly smiled a little. Okay, then. she said. Like ketchup? she asked, reaching for the bottle.

Of course. Scotty said, smiling back at her. Lilly smiled again and she poured ketchup on the fries.

CCCCC

Lilly had some of Scotty's fries, and when her meal came, he had some of hers, as planned. It was amazing the camaraderie that came from sharing a few French fries... Sharing their food made it seem almost like a lunch date between friends, and Lilly was enjoying the easy conversation between her and her partner.

Well, Lil...what do you think? Time to go? Scotty finally asked.

Lilly said reluctantly. She took one last drink of her watery Coke and got up with her partner. They left the restaurant and began to walk towards the parking garage where they'd left their car.

As they walked along, Lilly decided to re-adjust the little twist in her hair. She took out her clip and shook her hair out a little, then put the clip in her teeth, using both hands to comb out her hair. She tossed her head back to re-do it, and at that moment the hairclip slipped out of her teeth. she muttered.

Scotty noticed, and both he and Lilly bent down to look for the clip. _Crunch_. Lilly found it under her foot. My clip! she yelped. She picked up the pieces and lay them in her hand.

Uh, oh. Scotty said, looking at the broken parts of the hairclip.

Oh, no. Lilly said, her brow wrinkled. I can't believe I broke it...What, was that a special one? Scotty asked her.

Lilly shook her head. No, I mean...it's just cheap, and I have lots of them, but...I don't have any with me. she said.

Scotty said, not quite getting the significance of this. The light turned to walk' and the pair began making their way across the street.

Maybe there's an elastic band on the road or something. Lilly said. You know...from newspapers, people just throw them away... She was holding her hair up with one hand and looking down on the ground as they walked.

Lilly...you look nice with your hair down! Don't worry about it. Scotty told her.

It's not about how I look, it's about how I feel. Lilly said.

This sort of put Scotty at a loss. He continued on beside his partner.

They walked a few more minutes and got to the garage. The entrance was a level lower than the street, and Lilly went ahead of Scotty when they got to the stairs.

Lilly was still fussing with her hair, gathering it up with her hands and holding it in a knot at the back of her head. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and when she began to descend the stairs she missed the second step, her foot sliding to the third one and her knees buckling.

Scotty saw it happen almost in slow motion. He reached out and brushed Lilly's sleeve, then watched helplessly as he partner tumbled down the stairs.

Life returned to real time as Scotty rushed down the stairs to his partner. Jesus, Lilly! Scotty breathed. Are you okay?! Scotty crouched at the bottom of the stairs with her.

Lilly sat there looking dazed. I dunno...yeah. she said. Except my ankle... she said, frowning. I think I twisted it on the way down. Her hands stroked her right ankle and she winced. Yeah, it kinda hurts...Just the ankle? Scotty asked her. That was quite a fall...A few bruises, maybe... Lilly said, frowning again. My knee... and my hands burn... She examined them. Her palms were scraped, but not bleeding. But I think I'm okay. she said. I just hope I didn't wreck my clothes... She began examining her pants. Oh no! she said, noticing a small hole in one of the knees. These pants have the matching blazer! She sounded totally distressed now.

Lil...don't worry about it right now. Your health is more important. Scotty said, trying to distract her. Come on...do you think you can stand up? He stood and held his arms down to her.

Lilly grumbled, still irate over her ruined outfit. She reached up for her partner's hands.

Scotty helped Lilly to her her feet, but quickly realized she couldn't bear weight on her right foot. he said, reaching out and grabbing her before she went down again.

Lilly said, trying to steady herself against Scotty and balancing on her left foot. I'll be okay... She tried to put some weight on her right leg, and Scotty could see her wince. It just...kinda hurts to stand on it... Just let me hold onto your arm. Lilly told her partner.

Scotty dutifully proffered his arm. Lilly took it with both hands, and tried to take another few steps. She leaned heavily on Scotty's arm and still sucked in her breath when she put any weight on that foot.

Scotty began. I can carry you, you know....We just have to get to the car. Lilly said. It's not far.It's way at the other end. Scotty said.

Still not far. Lilly shrugged.

They walked another two or three painstaking steps. Scotty said again.

I'll be fine. Lilly insisted. She hobbled another step and winced again.

Scotty shook his head...she was so stubborn. Lilly...you can't walk. he said, stopping her. He put his hands under her arms and looked her straight in the eye. You're going to do more damage. Let me carry you.

Lilly paused, clearly considering this. Finally she nodded. All right, fine. she said.

Scotty reached out and scooped Lilly up with minimal effort. He supported her back under one arm, and the back of her thighs/knees with the other. He began to walk towards their car, Lilly in his arms.

Lilly brushed the hair out of her eyes. Hey Scotty? Don't ever tell anyone about this. she warned him, only half joking.

A little smile played on Scotty's lips. Ooh, now you're tempting me, Rush. he teased.

I mean it... Lilly said, but she was smiling too by now. I don't need a reputation as a damsel in distress!

Scotty chuckled. Come on, Lil...you just banged up your ankle real good. ...If it'd happened to me, I'd have you carrying me!

Lilly was just laughing now. she said.

Scotty carried her another few minutes in relative silence, and Lilly was impressed at his strength. She wasn't a big woman, but...Scotty wasn't a particularly big man, either. She hated to admit it, but she was rather enamored with this, having her partner carry her. Of course, it would be easier to focus on if she wasn't in so much pain...but he wouldn't be carrying her if she wasn't in pain. Catch-22. Lilly decided to try and ignore the throbbing in her ankle for a just a moment and instead focus on Scotty's scent and the feel of being in his arms. She closed her eyes.

Scotty's voice broke her out of her reverie too soon. Okay, Lil...I gotta open the door... Stick your good leg out and stand on it.

They were at the car. Lilly complied, and Scotty eased her to the ground. She was a little unsteady on one foot, and he kept a hand on her waist as he unlocked the passenger side. Okay, Lil... Scotty said, beginning to help her down into the seat. Once she was sitting, she swung her left leg in and then lifted her right.

Scotty closed the door and went around to get in the driver's side. Let's just sit here for a few minutes and see if it feels any better. he suggested.

Yeah, sure...I'm sure it will. Lilly agreed.

They waited in silence for a minute, and then Scotty put the key in the ignition and turned on the radio. Some 80's song was playing. Lilly leaned down and unzipped her boot, gingerly removing it from her foot. She took off her sock and began examining her ankle. It didn't look like there was anything wrong, but it did look a bit swollen. Do you think it's swollen, Scotty? Lilly asked her partner.

Maybe a little... Scotty reached over and rubbed it gently, and Lilly gasped.

Oh, god, don't touch it! she breathed.

Scotty said, his brow knitted.

Lilly put her sock back on, and leaned against the glass window. It's okay. she said.

They listened to another two songs, and then Scotty spoke again. Is it any better? he asked her.

Lilly shook her head. It's actually worse. she said wanly. I don't think I should've tried to walk on it...I think we should go to the ER and get you checked out. Scotty said decidedly. He was surprised when he didn't get so much as a peep of protest from Lilly. He realized then his partner must really be in pain. He looked over at her, and she just shrugged and nodded. Scotty started up the car.


	2. chapter 2

A Day to Forget (or Remember?!) 2/2  
Author: Kait  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Cold Case and these characters belong to Jerry Bruckheimer.   
Summary: Lilly has a bad day, but to LS fans...it's a pretty darn good one ;)

The trip to the hospital took about fifteen minutes. Both partners were quiet, save for Scotty occasionally asking Lilly how she was.

There was more underground parking at the hospital. Scotty parked and went around to Lilly's side, helping her out of the vehicle. He once again lifted her up, and headed for the elevators with his partner in his arms.

It'll be good to get this checked out. Scotty said, if only for something to say right then.

Lilly said.

Scotty held Lilly close to him as the elevator rose. He could've set her down for that time, but... Their faces were just inches apart and Scotty just studied her face, the sprinkling of freckles across her nose. He was sorry she was hurt, of course, but...being so close to her like this was priceless. It was gratifying to hold her in his arms.

The elevator beeped and the door opened. Okay, we gotta find the emergency department. Scotty mused.

Lilly said, pointing to a kiosk ahead of them.

Scotty carried her over and asked the woman at the desk, Can you tell me where the ER is...?Right that way. the woman said, pointing to the left.

Scotty said. He re-hoisted Lilly in his arms and headed down the hallway.

There were a few people waiting in the emergency room, but it wasn't that crowded. Scotty brought Lilly up to the counter and she gave her information, and then they sat down to wait.

How long of a wait did they say it would be again? Lilly asked tiredly.

The nurse said maybe half an hour. Scotty told her. Lilly nodded. You can hang in there? Scotty asked her. Lilly just nodded again. You want a magazine or something? he offered. Lilly shook her head.

CCCCC

The two sat and waited. Scotty glanced over at Lilly. His partner looked miserable. Scotty said, patting her arm lightly.

We're going to get nothing done today, you know. Lilly said, sounding distressed.

Scotty rubbed her arm. We'll do it tomorrow. he reassured her.

You could go talk to that building manager without me... Lilly suggested.

Scotty shook his head. No way...I'm not leaving you here. he said.

Lilly shrugged, but secretly she was glad. She didn't want to be alone right now. She was in pain, and honestly a little frightened. She was starting to think whatever was wrong, it had to be more than a sprain.

CCCCC

The two partners waited some more. Lilly was so quiet, Scotty thought. For about the twentieth time in an hour, Scotty asked her how she was. Hey...you okay? he asked her.

Lilly just looked at him and shook her head slightly.

Hurting pretty bad? Scotty asked her.

Lilly nodded. She bit the inside of her cheek and didn't say a word.

Scotty felt a wave of sympathy for Lilly right then, and a desire to comfort her. She wasn't just his partner, she was his friend, and she was hurting right now. Impulsively he leaned towards her and put his arms around her, tugging her close. Lilly bowed her head and rested it against his chest. Scotty gave her a squeeze and rubbed her back up and down. Hang in there, Lil. he said, trying to soothe her. It's gonna be okay...

Lilly still didn't say anything, but she let her partner hold her.

CCCCC

Lilly was still resting against Scotty's chest when he noticed she was starting to doze off. Wasn't there something he learned in Boy Scouts about not letting an injured person go to sleep? He vaguely recalled that was probably only in life-threatening situations, but he wasn't about to take any chances.

Scotty said, shaking her a little.

Lilly mumbled.

Don't go to sleep, Lil...stay awake. he encouraged her.

Yeah, okay... she said, opening her eyes wide and sitting up.

Scotty gently drew her back. No, you can stay with me...just stay awake! he said.

Lilly nodded again. How much longer? she asked him.

She sounded exhausted, and Scotty felt so bad for her right then. I don't know...it's been about twenty minutes. he said. Hopefully not too much longer.

Lilly nodded.

CCCCC

Scotty was still holding Lilly when a nurse called her name. Lilly Rush?That's us. Scotty said, easing Lilly back. He stood up, and Lilly looked at him soundlessly from where she sat. Scotty knew she was depending on him by now, and he leaned down and lifted her into his arms once again.

Scotty followed the nurse, carrying Lilly into a room with several beds divided by curtain partitions. He set Lilly on the bed and helped ease her legs up. he said. He was so relieved she was finally being looked at.

The nurse held a clipboard in her hands. So you hurt your ankle. she said. Can you tell me what happened? Lilly said, reaching down and touching her sore ankle gently. I tripped on some stairs going down to the parking garage...my right ankle went funny, I don't know what happened... But I can't walk on it now, and it really hurts. she said. She'd been rather lethargic a few minutes ago, but she became more alert talking about the experience.

When did this happen? the nurse asked.

Lilly looked at Scotty.

Just after lunch...about an hour ago. he offered.

The nurse nodded. Let's take a look. she said.

Scotty moved back as the nurse went to examine Lilly's foot. She removed Lilly's other shoe and both her socks. Scotty could see that Lilly's right foot was obviously swollen by now. Can you wiggle your toes on that foot? the nurse asked.

Lilly made a face and her right toes twitched minimally. she mumbled. That's not a good sign, is it? she asked unnecessarily.

the nurse said. She held both feet in her hands, then pressed on her toenails. Push against my hands? she asked. Lilly was unable to with her bad foot. Do you feel any numbness or tingling? the nurse asked.

Lilly shook her head. It just hurts. she said. Can I please get a painkiller? she asked then, sounding almost plaintive. Scotty reached out and took her hand.

The doctor has to see you first, but then we'll give you something. the nurse promised. Do you have any nausea, or have you been dizzy? she asked.

Lilly shook her head no.

She looks pale. Scotty fretted.

I'm always pale. Lilly told the nurse.

The nurse nodded. All right... Well, the doctor should be in to see you soon. Scotty said.

Lilly slumped back on her pillow. What a rotten day this has turned out to be. she said miserably. I think it's broken, Scotty... What do you wanna bet?I don't wanna bet anything. Scotty said grimly. At this point, he was figuring she was right. He pulled a hard plastic chair up to the side of his partner's bed.

Just then the nurse poked her head in the curtain and proffered an ice pack to him. Maybe you could hold this on her ankle. she suggested.

Will do...thanks. Scotty said, taking it. He went to gently place it on Lilly's ankle, and she closed her eyes.

Just be really, really gentle. she said.

I will. Scotty promised.

CCCCC

Scotty was still holding the ice to Lilly's foot when the doctor appeared through the curtain. Hello there. he said.

both Lilly and Scotty answered.

So let's take a look at this ankle. the doctor said, going right to Lilly's foot. Scotty removed the ice and the doctor began examining her foot, turning it in his hands and applying pressure in different areas.

Lilly sucked in her breath, and Scotty reached and took her hand. She pursed her lips to muffle a cry, and Scotty squeezed her hand in both of his.

Looks like that hurts. the doctor noted.

Lilly nodded, not trusting her voice.

All right. the doctor said, releasing her foot. I'm not sure it's broken, but it's likely you've got a fracture here. We'll give you an X-ray and see, okay?

Lilly just nodded again.

And in the meantime, we'll give you something for pain. the doctor added.

Lilly nodded, closing her eyes a little.

Thanks, doctor. Scotty said as the doctor turned to go. Scotty turned to Lilly and rubbed her hand. You okay? he said.

Lilly said. But I'll more okay when the pain meds get here...

Scotty nodded his agreement.

A minute later the nurse reappeared. We've got something for pain here. the she said, holding out an injection.

Where are you gonna stick that? Lilly asked warily, looking at the rather large needle.

In your ventrogluteal muscle. ...Your bottom. the nurse said simply.

Lilly closed her eyes. Could her life get any more humiliating? she mumbled.

I won't look, Lil. Scotty promised, turning away from her.

Just pull your pants down... the nurse was saying.

Oh god, he can hear this... Lilly thought despairingly to herself as she began to undo her pants. This is so embarrassing...__

Okay, turn on your side a bit...

Lilly complied, just wanting this to be over. She winced as she felt the stab of the needle, and the unpleasant pressure of the injection. she muttered.

You okay, Lilly? Scotty was quick to ask.

Yeah...don't look yet. Lilly replied, biting her lip and making a face. It hurt a little, but worse was the thought Scotty would see her with her pants down...not that she hadn't thought of them being in that situation before (cough) but she certainly hadn't imagined it like this! Lilly felt the nurse withdraw the needle and tug up her pants. she announced to Scotty.

Lilly was furiously zipping and buttoning up her pants when Scotty looked over.

That should start working in about 15 or 20 minutes...and someone will be along in awhile to take you for your X-ray, all right? the nurse said, slipping through the curtain. A few seconds later she reappeared, tossing Lilly two gowns. Put these on. she said.

Lilly picked up a thin blue gown. she said to no one in particular. She sighed. Don't look again. she instructed Scotty. Scotty dutifully turned around, and Lilly began to unbutton her blouse. She took off the blouse, put on the gown, and then started to take off her pants. She pulled her left leg out, but... Lilly closed her eyes a little. she said weakly.

her partner asked.

I need your help. Lilly said, feeling more than pathetic. He looked over and she pointed to her pants, which were still half-on.

Scotty said, understanding. He got up, and began to gently pull her pants all the way off.

Oh, how this was nothing like her fantasies... Lilly thought ironically to herself. She cringed a little; it hurt no matter how gentle her partner was. she said wanly as Scotty folded up her pants.

Scotty said, then wanted to kick himself. I mean, no problem. he added hastily.

Yeah, um, I know. Lilly said, wearing an embarrassed little smile of her own. There was an awkward silence.

Finally Lilly picked up the other blue gown. She gave me two... she said, trying to change the subject.

Scotty said, taking it from her. It's for your back. He went over and put it behind Lilly's back, and she took the cue and slipped her arms into it.

Lilly said, feeling rather silly. She leaned forward and adjusted it, and Scotty unfolded the blanket at the end of the bed for her. He was about to put it over her, when he noticed her knee. It was all scraped up and had dried blood on it.

Looks like you did a number on your knee as well. he commented.

Lilly looked down and wrinkled her nose. It doesn't look too bad...I think it got saved by the pants. The hole. she said, sighing. Damn, I liked those pants... Lilly put her face in her hands then. This has to be one of the worst days of my life! she said, her voice muffled.

Come on, Lil...it's not so bad. Scotty tried to convince her. It's really not... Except for the ankle part... he conceded.

Lilly just moaned weakly, her face still in her hands.

Scotty got up from his chair and put his hand on Lilly's arm. he said, not really knowing how to make her feel better. It's going to be okay. he offered. He rubbed her arm encouragingly. Come on...I've seen Lilly Rush take on a lot more than this...an injury that's gonna heal and get better! he tried to convince her. He gently took her wrists and pulled them away from her face. Come on, Lil... he prodded.

Lilly couldn't help smiling a little at her partner's efforts, even though she was miserable. He was really trying to make her feel better...it was sweet. Thanks, Scotty. she said. I'm sorry I'm being miserable... I just didn't need this. she sighed. She reached out and took Scotty's hand, squeezing it. But I do appreciate you being here. she added. I mean it, Scotty.

He squeezed back. No problem. he said.

Scotty arranged the blanket over his partner and pulled the chair up so it was closer to the head of the bed. He put his arm out and still held Lilly's hand while they talked.

Hey...that shot kicking in yet? Scotty asked her eventually.

Lilly nodded. Yeah, actually...I do feel better. she smiled a little.

Scotty said.

CCCCC

They talked for a few more minutes, and then someone came by with a wheelchair to take Lilly down for her X-ray. Scotty felt this strange urge to be with her, to ask if he could come...but he didn't. He knew she'd be fine, but...he still felt so protective of her. Something about her being hurt and within his immediate reach in the last two hours, her needing his help...he just didn't want to be away from her. It wasn't logical; he couldn't explain it. He just wanted to be with her.

CCCCC

Scotty decided to make good use of his time. He had to call the office and let them know what was going on, but he thought he should wait until they at least knew what was wrong. He'd do that soon, he thought. In the meantime, he went to get something to drink for Lilly and himself.

CCCCC

Lilly returned from her X-ray a short time later. They don't know! she said upon seeing her partner. The doctor's going to look at it and come in and tell us... She got onto the bed with the help of Scotty and the porter. She leaned back against the pillow, and Scotty drew the flannel blanket up over her knees. He handed her the bottle of juice he'd gotten for her.

Oh...thank you. Lilly said. She shook the bottle and then unscrewed it, and she took a drink. This is good...what is it? Super Juice'? she read the label. She looked over at her partner, her eyebrows raised.

You could use the vitamins right now. Scotty shrugged. Just then the doctor appeared inside the curtain.

Lilly said in surprise.

That was quick. Scotty added, turning around. So what's the news?

The doctor tapped his pen on his clipboard. Well, you've got a transverse fracture here. he said. There was a groan from Lilly, and Scotty squeezed his eyes shut.

What does that mean? Scotty asked.

It's a break straight across. the doctor explained. I'll set it...we'll get a cast on it... And we'll make it a walking cast, so you'll be able to walk on it in a few weeks.How long do I have to have it on? Lilly asked, her voice full of dread.

Probably six weeks...maybe up to eight. the doctor said. We'll have you in for some more X-rays later on to see. Lilly said. Her voice sounded weak.

We're going to ice it again...then I'll be back to put it on. the doctor said.

Lilly just nodded. When the doctor left she turned to Scotty. I knew it. she said defeatedly.

Yeah, I figured... I just kept hoping it wasn't. Scotty replied, sighing.

There was a small silence between them, and then Scotty spoke. I should go give Boss a call. he said. Let him know what's going on...

Lilly was nodding. I almost forgot it's a workday today. she said wearily.

There were some pay phones in the waiting room...I'll go call from there, eh? ...You okay here for a minute? Scotty asked.

Yeah, of course...I'm fine. Lilly said.

All right...I won't be long. Scotty promised.

Scotty went to the pay phone and called the office. Stillman answered.

Hey Boss, Scotty began. Listen, we're at the hospital...Lilly broke her ankle...er, fractured it... ...Yeah, she's okay. he said, glancing over towards the room his partner was in. I was more shook up over it than she was... Anyway, we've been here since noon, and it's probably gonna be a few more hours... We never got a chance to talk to your guy...Don't worry about that...it can be done another day. Stillman told him. Is there anything I can do? I should come by and see her, if you're going to be there a couple of hours...Well, actually...there is. Scotty said. I was gonna go back to get some stuff for her, but it you'd come by here, that'd be even better, I wouldn't have to leave her.What do you need, Scotty? Stillman asked.

Well she's getting this cast on...I'm thinking she needs some kind of pants that'll fit over it, like sweatpants... So could you bring some of the department ones? he asked. And then there's her briefcase...she's got her purse with her... Briefcase should be by her desk.Yeah, no problem. Stillman said. You stay with her, I'll bring the stuff. Pants and briefcase.Thanks, Boss. Scotty said. He hung up and went back to his partner.

Stillman's gonna come by...he's gonna bring your briefcase. Scotty said.

Lilly looked surprised. He's coming here? Wow.Yeah, he offered. Scotty said. I also asked him to bring some PPD sweatpants... cause I don't think your pants are gonna fit back on over the cast.Oh, I never even thought of that! Lilly said, wrinkling her nose. Thanks, Scotty...that's a good idea.

Scotty shrugged. After a moment he asked, So you feeling okay with everything that's happening?

Lilly sighed. Well, I don't really have much choice, do I? she asked rhetorically. She shrugged a little. I'm just thinking about what a pain it's going to be to spend the next two months with a cast on. she said.

At least it's winter. Scotty offered. And once you're able to walk on it...it won't be so bad. Lilly said reluctantly. But even doctor's appointments and more X-rays... she shook her head. God, this ice is driving me crazy... she mumbled then.

Scotty reached over to adjust it. Hang in there, Lil. he said.

CCCCC

After what seemed like eternity, the doctor returned to apply the cast.

Lilly actually cried out as her ankle was set, and Scotty bent over her and cupped the side of her face in his hand. It's okay, it's okay. he tried to soothe her. Her teeth were clenched and her breathing was quick, and Scotty could see the pain in her blue eyes. He drew her face into his neck protectively, and she clutched his back.

It hurts. she managed.

I know...it's okay. Scotty soothed her. He's almost done...

Lilly sucked in her breath and whimpered, her fingers digging into Scotty's back as she tried to withstand the pain.

Scotty held her close, his hand cupping her head. It's okay, it's okay... he whispered into her temple. Her fingers squeezed his back a little more, and then he felt her release him a little. The doctor was finished.

Okay, it's set...don't move. the doctor called from the foot of the bed.

Not if my life depended in it. Lilly muttered, still breathing heavily. Scotty was still stroking her hair.

You okay now? Scotty asked her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

Lilly nodded.

Scotty waited with Lilly while the cast was applied. Once the bone had been set, it wasn't so bad, it wasn't painful for her. Scotty stayed with her anyway, and they both watched the process with curiosity.

When it was done, the doctor wrote Lilly a prescription for painkillers. Get this filled... And you'll need some crutches...you should be able to rent them from the pharmacy. he said. He then placed a pillow under Lilly's leg. Just sit there like that and don't move it... It's going to take awhile to dry...it won't even be fully dry when you leave...When can we leave? Lilly asked anxiously.

Not until the cast hardens. Give it about two hours. the doctor said.

All right, thanks. Scotty said as the doctor left.

Two hours?! Lilly said, sounding distraught. We've been here for like three hours already!I know, Lil. Scotty said feelingly. His poor partner was starting to sound at the end of her rope. But the worst part's over now...they're not going to be poking at you anymore. We just gotta wait now.

Lilly just made a noise that sounded in between a whimper and a groan.

CCCCC

The two partners waited...again. There wasn't even much to say at this point. They knew what was wrong, the cast was on, Lilly was exhausted, Scotty felt bad for her... They just waited.

After awhile, Lilly reached up and began trying to twist her hair into a little knot. It wouldn't stay, of course.

Your hair still bugging you, Lil? Scotty asked finally.

she nodded.

You know, if I was a girl...I'd wear my hair down all the time. Scotty told her.

Lilly's mouth tugged upwards. If you were a girl? she repeated.

Well, you know...I'm being theoretical. Scotty said, smiling so that his dimples showed.

Lilly couldn't help giggling...her partner was so cute he could be a girl. She didn't say this, of course...she just let Scotty have this moment.

Well, I'm gonna go try and find something for your hair, okay Lil? Scotty told her, standing up. He could at least try to make things a little better for her...

Lilly said. Thanks, Scotty. She was genuinely touched at this.

CCCCC

Scotty remembered seeing a small gift shop near the information booth, and he figured he could find something there; a clip or a package of elastics or something. However...the only thing they had at the gift shop were hair ties obviously meant for little girls. They were fancy, bright pink with a sparkly flower ornament attached and long colored ribbons hanging down. Oh well...it would have to do, Scotty thought. He picked one off the rack.

CCCCC

Scotty returned to Lilly with the hair elastic. It's a little girly, but it'll have to do. he said.

It's fine, thanks. Lilly said, taking it and immediately beginning to put her hair up behind her head. Her fingers were getting tangled in the ribbons though, and when she leaned back there was a lump on the back of her head with the flower ornament and all. She frowned, taking it out and trying to re-adjust it.

Oh, you can't even wear it now, cause you're lying against the pillow... Scotty realized. Well...you can wear it up high. he considered, looking at his partner. Here, give me that. He took the elastic back and tried to awkwardly comb Lilly's hair with his fingers. He drew her hair up with his hands and put the elastic in a fountain ponytail at the top of her head. He adjusted it so the pink plastic flower was front and center, and the ribbons streamed down either side of her head.

said Lilly (having no idea how it looked).

CCCCC

More waiting. Scotty heard something familiar, and his face broke into a smile as he saw their colleagues come into the room. he said. You got visitors, Lil!

It was Stillman and Vera. Hey, Scotty...Lilly... My god, look at you! What did you do to yourself?! Stillman said, eyeing the cast.

I fell down the steps. Lilly explained. 

It hurt? Stillman asked.

When it happened, and afterwards...not so much now. Lilly replied.

Can we sign it yet? Vera asked.

Is that why you came down here? Scotty asked him.

Hey, don't you have a birthday party to go to? Lilly asked Vera.

Yeah, but I just stopped by to see you on my way! Vera said.

He wants to sign your cast. Scotty said.

I don't think it's dry yet. Lilly said, inspecting it. Hey, did you get my message? How are the rats? she asked, remembering. Chasing the rats seemed like last week at this point.

They're fine...on their third box, but at least they were nice and safe in the filing cabinet! Vera said. I'm going home right after this, so it's all good.Here's your briefcase, Lil... and these are department sweatpants...a men's medium. Stillman said, handing over the items.

There was no small? Lilly asked.

Men don't wear size small. Scotty said.

Medium is the smallest we have... Stillman agreed.

Oh...oh well, they'll be fine. Lilly said. The sweatpants were gray, with in navy on the front of one leg. Thanks, Boss.No problem! Stillman said.

Vera cut in then. Well, I'm going to be off, Lilly... Just wanted to see how you were.I'm okay... Thanks for coming by, Nick. Lilly said. Have a good party!

As Lilly said goodbye to Vera, Stillman noticed something rather odd about his young detective sitting there in bed. What's she got in her hair? Stillman elbowed Scotty.

Long story. Scotty mumbled.

Hey Boss...how're you getting home, if Vera's gone? Lilly asked then.

Oh... Jeffries is coming by. Stillman said.

Scotty smiled at this. You're so spoiled! he said affectionately to Lilly.

Well, she is our only girl! Stillman boomed, though sounding almost fond.

Lilly was just smiling at all this...she couldn't believe it. It was like a little party in the hospital room. I only fractured my ankle... she said, shaking her head.

Scotty teased her. Just awhile ago it was such a bad thing...your worst day ever and all...Well, you know what I mean. Lilly said, rolling her eyes at Scotty.

Is there anything else you two need? Stillman asked, interrupting them.

Scotty considered this. Yeah, there is. he said. She's got this prescription for painkillers...and she needs some crutches. I was going to stop at the pharmacy on our way home, but if you want to take our car...I'll get them. Stillman asserted.

Oh, that'd be great. Scotty said. He looked at his partner. That way we can get her home faster... Thanks, Boss.Not a problem. Stillman said.

Scotty gave Stillman the keys and the prescription, along with Lilly's briefcase and pants to put in the car.

With Stillman gone, Scotty turned to Lilly. You want these on? Scotty asked, holding out the sweatpants.

Yeah... I'm gonna need your help. Lilly said. She supposed the embarrassment factor couldn't really get any worse today. She managed to get her one leg in, and Scotty helped her get her casted foot in. Lilly pulled them up and raised herself up off the bed to fit them over herself. Except...they didn't seem to fit that well. And the PPD logo was nowhere to be seen.

Lilly realized at that moment that there absolutely was more room for embarrassment. she said slowly. Umm...they're on backwards.Uh, oh. Scotty said, chuckling a little.

Her face flushing, Lilly began to take them off and put them on again with her partner's help. Does he think I did this on purpose?! Lilly wondered to herself. God...talk about humiliating! I can do my shirt myself. she mumbled.

I'm not looking, Lil. Scotty promised, turning around.

Lilly put her shirt on quickly and tossed the gowns aside. She rolled the waistband of the sweatpants down so it was comfortable, and rolled the pantlegs up so they weren't so long. With that, she felt a little better, even in spite of everything.

Lil? Where are you, Lil? a voice was calling. It was Jeffries.

Scotty poked his head out. he said.

Hey you two... How are ya, Lil? Jeffries asked.

I'm okay. Lilly said, smiling at him. She and Scotty went through the story of her falling down the steps and everything again.

So where's Stillman? Jeffries asked. He shoulda got here before me...Oh, he was here...he just went to get her prescription. Scotty told him.

Oh... Is there anything I can do? Jeffries said.

Maybe you could stay with her and I could go grab some food. Scotty suggested.

I'll get the food. Jeffries said, waving his hand. I'll go to the cafeteria. I could go for some dinner... We can all eat! he said, on his way out the door already.

Scotty turned to Lilly. Well, you've just got everyone waiting on you hand and foot... he said.

Especially you... Lilly said slyly. She couldn't resist.

Scotty feigned offense, and he went over and shook her playfully. You better watch it, Rush! he mock-threatened, tickling her a little.

Lilly was laughing at this. I'm sorry...I didn't mean it! she said as her partner's hands worked over her.

I know...I'm teasing you too, Lil. Scotty told her affectionately.

Lilly was still giggling a little. In a way, this experience was actually...just sort of...kind of fun.

CCCCC

I didn't know what you want, so I just got everything. Jeffries said, returning with a cafeteria tray piled with food.

Oh, this is great...we'll find something. Scotty said, eyeing the food. Thanks a lot. Jeffries set the tray down at the end of Lilly's bed, and Scotty began selecting something to give his partner.

Sandwiches...ham and cheese. Well, he could take out the ham. Scotty pulled the cellophane off the top of the package and removed the sandwich. He opened it up and took out the slices of ham, popping them in his mouth. Here, Lil. he said, handing over the now-plain-cheese sandwich.

Lilly said, taking it. Thank you, Will... She began to eat it as she sat there, and Scotty handed her a container of milk and a cookie as well.

You want anything else? Scotty asked her.

No, this is good. Lilly said.

Scotty pulled up another plastic chair for Jeffries and the three of them sat there, having their makeshift cafeteria dinner.

CCCCC

Stillman returned just as they were finishing the food. He handed the keys and a bottle of pills to Scotty. I parked on the street, right out front. he said. It'll be easier to get out there. ...I left the crutches in the car...she doesn't need em yet, does she? Scotty said. I'll take her out...she doesn't need to fall and break her other ankle. She can practice at home.

Stillman nodded. Good idea! he said. He turned to Lilly. Okay Lil, I won't expect you in for awhile...Oh, I won't be gone long. Lilly said quickly. This is a walking cast, see? Pretty soon I'll be able to walk on it...

Scotty could see Stillman was trying not to smile. Well, you can come back whenever you're ready Lil...but some time off isn't going to hurt, either.Yeah...I'll call you. Lilly said.

Stillman nodded, and turned to Scotty. You take care of her, Scotty. he said.

I will. Scotty said.

Stillman and Jeffries left, and then it was just Lilly and Scotty again. Scotty gently pushed on the cast with his finger, and it didn't yield. He tapped on it with his fingernail. Well, look at this... he said. Should we ask the nurse if we can go?

Lilly nodded. Yeah...I want to go home. she said tiredly.

I bet you do. Scotty said. I'll go see, okay?

CCCCC

Scotty went and conferred with the nurse, and found she had to come by and see Lilly one more time. He went back to Lilly, and his partner looked exhausted, and so pale. She's gotta check you once more, Lil. Hey...you in pain? he asked her. He was starting to realize that when his partner became quiet it meant she was hurting.

Lilly nodded.

Scotty took the pills Stillman had brought out of his pocket. He examined the label, then took two pills out and gave them to Lilly with a cup of water. She swallowed them. she said.

You can have em every four hours. Scotty said. You should take the bottle...here. He gave it to her and she put it in her coat pocket.

A minute later the nurse came in with a sheet of paper. All right...I'm just going to examine your foot once more, then you can go. she said.

Lilly said. She waited patiently as the nurse poked at her toes and felt the skin above her cast.

The nurse then handed Lilly the sheet of paper, and began giving her some additional instructions. Here's an information sheet for you about having the cast on... Now if your toes get numb, or cold, or turn blue...you'll need to seek medical attention as soon as possible. she said. Don't stick anything, like a coathanger, down the cast, no matter how tempting it is...you could break the skin and cause an infection. Take the painkillers like it says on the bottle... They may cause constipation, so be sure to drink enough water, have fruit and some bran cereal or bran muffins...Yeah, yeah. Lilly said, wanting to hurry through this part.

...And call for a follow-up appointment in a week. the nurse finished.

I will. Lilly said, taking the paper and stuffing it in her coat pocket. Thank you... Scotty echoed.

You're welcome. the nurse said. Do you want help out?No, I think we're okay. Scotty said. He looked at Lilly, who now sat at the edge of the bed. You ready?

Lilly nodded, and held out her arms for her partner.

She was so cute, Scotty thought. With that ponytail on the top of her head, in the oversized sweatpants she had rolled up everywhere... And she had her arms open for him...nothing was more irresistible.

Scotty went towards Lilly and picked her up so she was straddling his waist, his arms under her bottom and her legs hanging at his sides. She put her arms around his neck. Scotty said. You're a little heavy on one side, but... He felt her giggle a little right by his ear. We'll be okay. he said.

Lilly said. She was happy she was finally going home, and she couldn't deny the sudden pleasure at being in Scotty's arms like that, pressed right against him in such an intimate way. It wasn't really her doing, she needed him to take her, but still...it was exciting to be so close to him...so deliciously vulnerable to him.

In fact, both partners were acutely aware of intimacy of the situation. Scotty supported Lilly as she straddled his waist, and if he let her slip any lower... Well, he wouldn't do that, of course. But it did occur to him. And he still enjoyed the warmth that was Lilly pressed against his front. He enjoyed everything being pressed against him right then.

Scotty carried Lilly out of the room, and said goodbye to another nurse at the front.

You can take her out in a wheelchair, you know. the nurse offered.

Both Lilly and Scotty individually felt a rush of disappointment at this logical suggestion. Oh...it's not far. She's not heavy, and...this way I won't have to bring anything back. Scotty said, shifting Lilly in his arms.

Lilly smiled to herself over his shoulder, and she nestled in closer, hugging his neck just a little bit tighter. Maybe he didn't want to let her go either, she thought.

All right then, if you're okay... Bye. the nurse said.

Scotty said. Was it his imagination, or did Lilly actually squeeze him just then? He wasn't sure, but he responded by patting her back. He carried her out of the room and down the hall towards the front entrance of the hospital.

They exited the sliding glass doors. It was almost six o'clock by now, and the world outside was cold and dark. Scotty carried Lilly over to where Stillman had parked the car.

Lilly felt very content; a little drowsy from the meds and gratified at the closeness to her partner. She was half-tempted to lay her head on his shoulder as he carried her, but she couldn't quite let herself do that. She was enjoying it...but he didn't have to know how much. Still, she relished the short trip out to the car, feeling the warmth of her partner and looking up at the starry night.

Here we are... Scotty was saying a minute later. I'm gonna set you down, Lil...careful... He set Lilly down; she still held onto him as he unlocked her door. She managed to get inside with his help, and then he went around to the driver's side.

Okay...all ready to go. Scotty said. We got your crutches in the back...Stillman said he put your briefcase in the trunk...you got your purse... I think we're set.

Lilly nodded. Let's go. she said.

CCCCC

They drove to Lilly's house in relative silence. The motion and the warm car made Lilly sleepy, and she couldn't wait to crawl into bed. When they arrived, Scotty took all of Lilly's equipment to the front steps and then went back for his partner. He carried Lilly to the door, and steadied her as she fished in her purse for the keys. Her hand slowed down as she realized something.

Lilly said, looking up slowly. Her face was stricken.

Scotty asked.

Lilly didn't even know if she could get the words out. She closed her eyes momentarily. My keys are in my desk drawer at work. she said miserably. She looked like she might cry.

Well...we'll go back and get them. Scotty said simply. Don't worry about it, Lil.What a waste of time. Lilly groaned. I'm so sorry, Scotty... she said feelingly.

It's okay...there won't even be so much traffic at this time. Scotty said, trying to make her feel better.

Still...it's so stupid...I don't mind, Lil, don't worry. Scotty said, rubbing her back.

CCCCC

So it was back to the car with Lilly, the crutches, her briefcase, her purse, her bag with the pants... Scotty got the car all loaded up again, and they headed back downtown.

I'm sorry. Lilly said again, still sounding near tears. She was so tired, and this was just too much.

Scotty reached over in the darkness and took her hand. It's okay. he said.

CCCCC

Lilly watched the city lights out the window as they drove. They arrived at their building, and Scotty parked in the lot. I'll just run in and grab em...you wait here. Scotty said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

Don't worry...I couldn't get too far, anyway! Lilly told him. She sat back in the seat and sighed.

CCCCC

Scotty returned, and a blast of cold air hit Lilly when he opened the door. he said, handing over her set of keys.

Thank you. Lilly said, grateful.

Scotty started up the car again, and he glanced over at Lilly. She was shivering all of a sudden. You cold? Scotty asked her. Lilly nodded, her teeth chattering. Scotty turned up the heat to full blast. Lilly smiled a little. That feels better. she said.

Probably helps dry up the cast, too. Scotty suggested.

Lilly said.

Hey, while we're out, you want anything, Lilly? Scotty asked her. Food or something?

Lilly shook her head. No, I just want to go home. she said, sounding drained.

CCCCC

They arrived back at Lilly's twenty minutes later. Scotty carried Lilly inside the house and set her down on the couch, then returned with all of her things. I'll help you get settled in. Scotty told her.

I don't know if that's such a good idea, Scotty. Lilly said wearily, shaking her head. In fact...for your own safety, I think you should stay as far away from me as possible! Scotty chastised her gently. Come on. I know you've had a bad day, but...it's not your fault. he said. He sat down on the couch with her.

Lilly took her coat off and tossed it to one side. I'm a walking disaster, and I'm completely helpless for the next two months. she said in frustration. I still can't believe I can't work. All those cases we're working on...I'm going to lose so much time on them...Well, once you get more X-rays you can walk on the cast, and then you can work. Scotty reminded her helpfully.

Have you ever seen a detective with a cast on her ankle?! Lilly practically yelled. Do they show detectives on TV walking around on casts?!

Scotty was a little taken aback. Well...they don't really show anyone on TV with casts. he said, trying to come up with something.

But Lilly wasn't even paying attention. I hate this... she whimpered.

Scotty then saw something he'd never seen before. Lilly Rush put her face in her hands and started to cry.

Scotty began, tentatively reaching out to touch her shoulder. Lilly didn't answer except for her sobs, and Scotty moved closer to her on the couch and wrapped his arms around her. She was limp, and she let her partner hold her. Her face was buried in his neck, and he could feel her warm tears on his skin. Aw, Lilly, it's okay. Scotty tried to reassure her. I know it's been a rough day...I know. He held his partner as she sobbed, and he rocked a little in place. It's okay, Lilly, it's okay... he murmured.

Lilly just cried and Scotty held her, trying to soothe her with his presence. He rubbed her skinny back through her shirt, feeling her backbone under his fingers. It's gonna be all right, partner. he reassured her.

Finally Lilly's tears slowed, and she put her head up. Her face was red and damp, and she was still sniffling. I don't know why I'm crying, Scotty...it's so stupid. Lilly said miserably, swiping at her eyes.

Hey, it's probably just those painkillers they give ya...they get you all funny. Scotty tried to reassure her. He didn't really think so, but he figured saying it would make his partner feel better.

Lilly said, glad to have something to blame. She sniffled.

Scotty wiped away a stray tear on her cheek. You feel a little better now? he asked her.

Lilly shrugged. I guess. she said. She and Scotty were quiet for a few minutes.

You wanna try out your crutches? Scotty asked her finally.

Lilly said reluctantly. She took them when Scotty handed them to her. He went to help her up, and she shook her head. Thanks, Scotty...but I better figure out how to do this myself. she said unhappily.

Scotty sat back down and let Lilly get up on her own. She struggled a little, and it took all his willpower to not reach out and help her... Finally she turned around so she was in a kneeling position on the couch, and pushed herself up backwards, holding onto the end of the couch for support. That doesn't look too safe. Scotty said, eyeing his partner as she stood up wobbily.

It'll have to do. Lilly said tiredly. She positioned the crutches under her arms and slowly began to maneuver herself with them. She hobbled around the room a few times, then returned to Scotty on the couch. Okay, I can do it. she said, sitting down and putting the crutches beside her.

Yeah, you can do it good. Scotty encouraged her. His partner looked exhausted, and he reached up and gently began to stroke her messy hair. You're tired, hey? he noted.

Lilly said, rubbing her eyes. She was so tired, and somehow she just wanted to fall back into Scotty's neck and have her hold her. In spite of her upset...she'd felt so safe there for a moment. It had been so nice. Instead she just leaned into him a little, letting him caress her hair.

Scotty asked her after a moment. What do you want to do now? You want to go to bed?I'd like to have a shower first...but I don't know how, with this stupid cast. Lilly said, swiping at her eyes again. I guess I'll have to have a bath and keep my leg out of the tub...No, you should be able to have a shower. Scotty said, appraising her cast.

Lilly frowned a little, and Scotty went on. You just put a plastic bag around it...maybe even two...and tuck the sides inside the top of the cast. Then put some tape around it and tape the bag to your skin.How do you know? Lilly asked him, still sniffling in the aftereffect of tears.

Cause I remember when my sister broke her leg, my mom did that. Scotty said simply.

Lilly said, rather surprised.

But wait...what kind of shower do you have? Can you take it down and sit? Scotty asked her.

Lilly said.

Well you gotta do that...you can't stand, it's not safe! Scotty said.

Yeah, I can sit. Lilly said, feeling slightly embarrassed discussing the details of the shower she was about to have. Her partner was right though, she realized.

Okay then, you got plastic bags and tape? Scotty asked her.

Yeah...bags are under the kitchen sink, and there should be tape in my desk drawers somewhere. Lilly said. Scissors too, if you need them... Her partner went to get the materials.

Scotty fixed up Lilly's cast with the plastic bags and tape. Lilly watched in fascination. she said, watching him. She was amazed at the care he took, cutting the plastic and tucking it in, taping it up so meticulously.

That should do it. Scotty said, moving back from where he knelt.

Yeah, that's great. Lilly said. Thank you. She began to get up again with her crutches, and she said, her voice faltering a little, Umm...I'm sure I'll be okay. she said. I'll just...call you, if...but I don't think I'll need help. she said.

Yeah, sure. Scotty said, nodding.

There was a slightly awkward silence, and then Lilly turned to go. She was determined not to need her partner's help with dressing or anything else! She hobbled towards her bedroom area, and began selecting new clothes out of her drawers.

Scotty would now probably be wondering what kind of underwear she had on, Lilly thought irritably to herself. Stupid, stupid... It only vaguely occurred to her that with everything else that had gone wrong that day, Scotty seeing her thong was probably not the worst thing. She chose regular underwear anyway. That, a nightie (couldn't wear pajama pants!), and...oh, couldn't wear socks, either. One sock, maybe. Lilly closed her eyes...it was only the first day, and this was such a pain already. She grabbed a sweater from her closet, and took all this into the bathroom.

Lilly undid the now-falling out ponytail from her hair, and she looked at the hair ornament, shaking her head. It was even more gaudy than she'd thought! She'd never wear it again, but she thought she should keep anyway, for some reason. She dropped it in a drawer.

It was only slightly difficult to undress, and then Lilly had a nice, soothing shower and washed her hair. She loved warm showers anyway, but today it was especially nice. Being tired and sore, and just wanting the day to be over...it felt so good.

CCCCC

Lilly finished her shower, got dressed, and returned to the living room and Scotty.

With her foot in a cast, wearing a knee-length nightie and a sweater, her hair still dripping wet...Scotty didn't think he'd ever seen anything more beautiful in his life. he said, trying to not gaze too much.

Hey... I feel better now. Lilly admitted. I'm glad you had the suggestion about the bags...Oh, no problem. Scotty said.

I just gotta get them off now... Lilly said, coming over the couch. She sat down and began to peel the plastic and tape off. She got it off and tossed it aside, then leaned back against the couch tiredly. Her hair was all over and in her eyes.

You want your hair up? Scotty asked, now rather sensitized to this issue.

Lilly shook her head. Not at night. she said wearily.

You gonna at least dry it? Scotty asked her.

Yeah, I should dry it. Lilly nodded. I'll go do that...I want to sleep.Where do you keep your blowdryer? ...I'll get it for you. Scotty said, getting up.

Oh, god, Scotty... I can do it. Lilly said, beginning to get up unsteadily.

Listen, everywhere you go, you have to use the crutches. Scotty pointed out. Save yourself some trouble... Just tell me where it is and I'll go grab it.

Lilly sighed, sitting back down on the couch. In the bathroom, in the cupboard under the sink. she said.

All right. Scotty said, heading to the bathroom.

He came back a few moments later with the hairdryer and a comb. he said.

God, Scotty, you're doing everything...I've had you carrying me, dressing me, feeding me... Lilly said, shaking her head.

I didn't actually feed you. Scotty said. He bent down and plugged the hair dryer in the socket beside the couch. You did put the food in your mouth yourself. he pointed out, handing it to her.

Lilly couldn't help smiling a little and she took the dryer from him. She turned it on and began blow-drying her hair, sitting there on the couch.

Scotty watched this personal little ritual with fascination. His partner's hair was rather unruly, even as she combed it. It was just so shaggy and fluffy it didn't want to sit flat against her head. He smiled as she worked out a little knot, scrunching up her nose and hitting at it with the comb. Finally she finished, turning off the blowdryer and setting it on the coffee table.

Lilly then leaned back against the couch and closed her eyes. She sighed, and put her face in her hands.

What's wrong, Lil? Scotty asked her.

I'm just thinking about what a pain this is going to be... Lilly said wearily.

You mean getting around? Scotty asked her.

Yeah, and I dunno, just everything... Lilly shook her head. Every normal thing I do is going to be such a big deal now, if not impossible...Like what? Scotty asked.

Well...not working, of course. But even stupid stuff, like I was going to go to the laundromat this weekend, I have hardly any clothes left... I can't now! Lilly said.

Well...I can help you with that. Scotty said. I mean, it'll be nothing I haven't seen before... he added innocently.

Lilly said, glaring at him.

I'm sorry, sorry Lil...I couldn't resist. Scotty said, smiling so that his dimples showed, and Lilly couldn't help smiling now, too. At least they could joke about it.

Hey...weren't we even talking about hanging out again on a Friday? Tomorrow's Friday, Lil... Scotty pointed out.

Oh, happy Friday...go do Lilly's laundry! Lilly said, rolling her eyes.

Come on, Lil, I don't mind... It doesn't matter what we do! Scotty told her.

All right. Lilly relented. But bring a movie or something too, so it's not all boring for you.Will do. Scotty agreed. And I mean...not just laundry, Lil. If you're having trouble doing anything...anything else you think about... just tell me, okay? I can help you out.

Lilly smiled at him. You're too good to me, Scotty. she said. And I will take you up on the laundry offer for now... cause I really need to get it done.

Scotty said nothing, but squeezed her hand.

Lilly yawned then. Sorry, I'm tired. she said, her hand over her mouth.

Well, it's been quite a day. Scotty said. Come on...let's get you over to your bed, then I'll go. he said.

Lilly nodded, still yawning. she said.

Should I take you? Scotty asked.

Mmm...no, I better go over with my crutches, cause I'll need them when I get up. Lilly said reluctantly. She took them from where they lay beside the couch, and awkwardly raised herself into a standing position. She began to make her way over to the bed.

Lilly tossed back the covers on her bed and lay her crutches against the wall. She sat down on the bed and turned on her bedside lamp, then gingerly drew her casted foot up. I think it's dry enough to sign. Lilly said, inspecting it.

All right, let me sign it. Scotty said. Where are the pens?Check my desk drawer...top one on the left. Lilly said, still examining her cast. And would you turn out the lights while you're up?

Scotty complied, and he returned to the bed with a black marker and sat down beside Lilly. He carefully took her foot into his lap, and wrote something on the cast.

When he was finished, Lilly looked over to see. It said, Get well soon, partner! with a big, goofy happy face and then in capitals.

she said, sounding pleased. And...thanks for everything Scotty. Everything today...really.

Scotty just shook his head. It was nothing... I'm just sorry it happened.Well...it was something to me. Lilly said honestly. There was a pause between them, and then Lilly tentatively held out her arms for her partner.

Scotty hugged Lilly, and she hugged him back. And it was a real hug, with neither attempting to let go right away.

They finally broke apart with reluctance, and Olivia jumped up on the bed then. The orange cat began sniffing Lilly's cast suspiciously.

She has to look at everything new. Lilly explained.

Typical cat. Scotty agreed. Hey, wait...where's that pen? Don't look, Lil... he said, locating it. He wrote something else on her cast, then covered it up a little with the blanket.

Thanks again, Scotty. Lilly said.

Scotty leaned in and hugged her once more, and then gently kissed her forehead.

Lilly's eyes were shining as her partner got up from the bed. she said.

See you tomorrow. Scotty said. Lilly watched as he picked up his coat from the sofa, and headed for the door. he called again as he left. She waved, and then heard the door open and close.

Lilly lay down and nestled into bed. What a day...what a completely unexpected and crazy day. It was bad, but it hadn't been all bad, she reflected. Okay, everything that could possibly go wrong did go wrong, but... She was so touched at the way Scotty had behaved towards her, at everything he did for her. Enchanted, actually... Lilly closed her eyes. She remembered how it felt to have him carry her in his arms and she shivered a little. Smiling, she opened her eyes. And he kissed me...you're my witness! she told Olivia, who was still inspecting her foot.

Lilly suddenly remembered Scotty had written something else on her cast, and she gingerly drew her cast-clad foot up closer so she could see.

Scotty had drawn a pawprint and wrote beside it. Lilly smiled and giggled. She turned out the light and settled into her pillow, so many happy thoughts from the day lulling her to sleep.

the end


End file.
